vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117534-even-the-unsubscribe-servery-crashed
Content ^- NOT my 2 issues. Ticket closed on me without even being able to say, wrong issue bro. To rub salt into this, you send me a eMail asking how I rate the service. Clicking it gets - Had forum post deleted/shut down for NOT braking the rules. Things like pointed out non-US spelling of color is filted as a swareword. (Didn't even joke moking US Eng having to say Tad or Tid bit as the actual saying was too rude) Asking if it was true, putting a item on your keyboard to hold down the key was a bannable offence. (Didn't name anyone who said they got banned for it) few other 'stupid' things. - Last patch lost me 100 fps!!! I cupcaking grabbed a brand new vidcard on WS release. - Every patch, game won't save any settings. Clearing appdata work around worked 1 patch but not since. Patching, copying the game, uninstalling the game, reinstalling the game, cancelling the download and copying the game over the top worked for a few. (45mins to do) It's stopped keeping EULA, sound, and a pile of other settings now. - Game regularly hits 1k to 11k+ lag. (Au player)(WoW now dosen't get above 40, PoE above 50, and even GW2 is always playable as it hit's 460max) - My crafting broke, base recipes missing from book so can't level, swapping craft skill won't give me daily quests. - AH/CX is terribad. Just before megaserver, I put in 'plushie' when there was 3 on AH. 'Cannot show too many items'. No preview system, (Yet there is in crate for housing stuff/addons for others). What's the go with sales fee/listing cost/buying cost/selling cost in work orders? Do ya's really double dip 25% of gold out of CREDD sales? What was the point in architect if pretty much all the stuff just drops, or boom box's have a 'better' plug that doesn't even require you upgrade from others? - No smart heals on medic. Even to a 5man can be trouble if a player has bots, or there's NPCs around. (Not even a fix for the basics like emission/shield surge/probes - det probes in Drop3+) - Insane amount of bots at start. Same bots there for over 2 months. The $weat$hops were so brash they would advertise there leveling/cash service and leave bots in pvp rounds/next to the mount vendor. (Far in the past, but sad ya's couldn't even get a GM to walk around the major populated area's of the game.) - Leveled mostly in PvP. No rep had to go do gray level quest area's anyway. 50 pvp sucked. Waited for 'fix patch'. Joined a few rounds. Get knockback (brakes main buttons on medic) dodge rolling as it happens, still killed in the time it takes to roll out. - Gear/Itemization. Even Drop3's extra roll at RNG, totally wont fix the issue. I also hear putting raid gear in your bank, will push you up pvp bracket. - Blue Screen of Death, within 1 day of playing WildStar. Any day/week I don't bother, computer works fine. - Memory leaks with medic probes. Entire group can lose 60 fps in 30mins if a medic heals in party. - No incentive to re'run adventures/dungeons. (Gave up when they regularly hit the 2hr que time as heals) - Feel a bit let down by promises of monthly updates. (12 in works, might even get down to 2 week patchs). To 3+ content patch, but regular bug fix's, to bug fix's wait till content patch. (CREDD still expires in 3 months) - Feel let down by customization. 1 costume from BoomBox, 1 hat... - Housing. Festival broke, garden is a bit hit & miss if it works. Only 1 plant that everything use's un-mass, rest is kinda pointless. Kinda same with rest of gathering - vendor is only real use. - Elder Gems vendor. Another best idea ever, totally missed. Basic system there for RNG lucky drop, can pay off any item in game you can't obtain - as long as you have killed the boss/done the required stuff. What's on the vendor? Heals - 1 orange implant with prefect stats, and a purple weapon, that's only got 25% 'wrong stats'... That's it, love your base ideas! Love your style! Fix/Finish the game and it's got a good chance to become my favorite ever! But even a quick 20min dailys lap, can easily turn into a 3hr work around session of frustration. If ya's ever want me to run rout trace for hours and see where packet's are lost/bottlenecks happen, or anything. Ya's know my eMail. | |} ---- ---- ---- And.... in before the inevitable lock. | |} ---- It is things like this... that makes the fence hangers from leaving. While yes his post may have some bad spelling mistakes but why are people in this forum assuming it is the players fault... if you guys loved wildstar so much shouldn't you be logged on I don't know playing it and having SUPER fun instead of white knighting on the forum. | |} ---- All I can say is wow. That was some of the most positive, help-filled, insightful posting I have seen yet..... | |} ---- ---- well they said that they're unsubbing, which is the same thing. To some of the points: 1. I always use the word colour. Never had it filtered nor had ever had any trouble over it. Something really wrong has happened to you or you're not saying the truth there. 2. If you're a sole PvPer there's no reason to do the attunement. If you want to do both, you could have gotten the rep in less than a month by just doing dailies. You don't have to do the quests :P 3. I would need an American player to confirm this as this is not the case on the EU servers at all. 4. Raidin costume is not the only thing you can wear as a costume in game :D Any gear can be worn as a costume. Most of the inventive costumes come from mixing various types of armour pieces rather than buying branded costumes :) 5. mine fixed itself today. | |} ---- To all of you, people complain about the same things over and over. Many of these things have been addressed and will be addressed. I am not going to sugarcoat anything and support someone who has bad things to say about things that can normally be fixed by paying attention to the forums and reading the dev tracker. The OPs lack of coherent use of the english language is neither constructive nor helpful to his cause. Being constructive about your criticism is the only way to legitimately get taken seriously. I can't make someone play this game, they have to search deep within and find that themselves. | |} ---- Seriously this is the type of response that responses like yours should bring. Let's see what you have said about this person... not sure if anything before this is actually english 1) He has a poor grasp of the English language, since you are American... I will assume you mean Americana. don't know what your issues were, so I have no way to prove they answered with an incorrect response. 2) Assumed he could not tell if the response to his ticket was correct, ie he is completely incompetent. To be honest if you have dealt with most automated CS you would believe this at face value. Your superior linguistic skills elude me here again. What are you trying to say? 3) Again try to question his language skills. Yet you never mention the video card. What is your entire rig? Were you running 120+ FPS, if so please tell me your secret. 4) Assumed the fact the game ran bad is because he has a @#&* box of a PC. There are lots of forum posts around poor optimisation, maybe he has AMD... but really if it doesn't run optimal on his PC and he has AMD is that his fault!?! he should buy a pc for this one game? That's not Carbine's fault. 5) Basically said lag he has is not carbine's fault, on this point I do agree with you. Did you ever report this and actually follow through? Seems like something a Log-off/Log-On cycle would fix. 6) There again are post with people having same issues with crafting being broke especially for technologist which is what I am on my main, do you refuse to admit that the actual crafting is partial complete? Is this his fault, would a ticket magically make it fixed? Lots of these problem are continually being addressed. 7) Used the stock standard response that things are being addressed but QOL that should have been in live are not on game 6 months after release... and may not all be in drop 3. I've never seen a medic have trouble with this stuff. It's rather unfortunate you did, perhaps ask how the hundreds of other medics manage? 8) What he is referring to is that some abilities only hit certain number of people and it should be "smarter" who it chooses to heal. I have not noticed this myself too much but only ran with an eng with 2 bots out once and we had dps not stacking near me so I had to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. This happens in every game and actually the way Carbine has handled it is quite amazing. I haven't seen spammers or bots in months. 9) The spammer bots have left a month or two ago but they will still around until the money from selling platinum went away. Carbine put everyone's arena team invite to block as that was the most common way they were spamming. I think you're describing being unskilled in PvP? How is that anyone's fault but your own? 10) Accused him of needing to LTP. Jumping around with ideas again, itemization is being worked on, patience. 11) Tell him to wait until January - February for gear to be fixed... yes he should wait... because people have nothing better to do than break a game whose gear progression is fundamentally broken. This is 110% a computer problem. 12) Again blamed his PC... I probably will agree with this one. Neither I nor anyone I've ever played with has experienced this. 13) I am not aware of this either, however if maybe stacking a lot of medics and having lots of those ticking it may... but I am prone to agree with you on this one. Again you didn't say this in a smart arse manner. I still have a few pieces of gear to get on all my characters, and those Legendary gloves give me some pretty good incentive. I also refuse to pug and do only guild runs. 14) A lot of people don't have incentives to run dungeons/adventures, the fact that you do is great. Again what does this have to do with his complaint? THis is a fairly valid complaint. They have since changed their deployment strategy as I'm sure you're aware. They didn't sign a contract for you, so they can pretty much do what they want. 15) Basically told him that Carbine doesn't owe him anything for his sub, well he owes Carbine nothing as well. A sub is not a marriage to a game for life. I think this is part of your itemization complaint? You have heard about drop 4 right? 16) Again told him to wait until January-February to have gear fixed. We get it that YOU and some others are very happy with the game, and that a lot of the happy people with the game actually just be happy and don't white knight it. But the responses like this is why you see the posts about TOXIC communities in this game, you see a troll ignore him, that is what I do with Lethality these days, if the game is good it will survive on it's own without people bashing people in these forums. Do people need to abuse him because he has left? No. At worst you should do the K, thx bye... can I has your stuff. Since a lot of the gamers playing this appear to be the older variety on the wrong side of 40, I hope when I reach that age in 7 years time I am not full of such vitriol and criticism that I have to put someone down. Shooting holes in an argument be it good, bad or totally flawed is fair game, calling out people is not. If you read enough you will see even people who are making progress in DS ie the true hardcore see issues with this game and in general it is their guild/friends still playing that is the saving grace, but this game has a massive retention problem - which is what removes the first M from MMO... | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't wanna make a big thing of it but you're defending yourself in terms of holding back positives-- you won't pat him on the back, you won't sugarcoat it. But what I see is a person who's acting in terms of giving negatives, i.e. heaping rudeness on someone leaving impersonal feedback (however weak or nonexistent the arguments). This is no "Carbine blows", "game is dead", "get new jobs". I think it deserves better than it's getting, as far as counterarguments go. | |} ---- ----